Dr. Lori Loirae
Dr. Lori Loirae is a Hoyaen, Baryta scientist who specializes in the study of Compliens, particularly their discovery, abilities, and documentation. She serves as an assistant to the famous Dr. Edgar Zeal, assisting him in his laboratory work, and occasionally serving as his foil when his ego gets to his head. Although usually shy, she gets excited when talking about her field of study to new people, and often gets a bit over-eager when talking to new researchers. Appearance Dr. Loirae is a Baryta, slightly taller than average at about 1.93 meters. She has a slender build, paler than average skin, and long, dark pink, hair-like appendages. Compared to the average Baryta, she has a rounder face and slightly shorter nose, as well as sea-green eyes. Her usual attire consists of a pointed, blue and white nightcap, large goggles, a long, fluffy blue scarf, a large, blue coat, and long, pink boots. Info Dr. Lori Loirae was born in the city of Winter's Point, Hoyae on 191.24 D. Always fascinated by the local Complien wildlife, she regularly spent hours on end studying the behaviors of nearby Compliens, hoping to someday become a biologist. Although shy, rarely interacting with other people around her, she was adventurous when it came to observing nearby Compliens, occasionally getting herself into trouble when studying local wildlife like Hollybow and Zonnet. Occasionally, she'd break away from her reclusive behavior to heavily explain what she'd learned about local Compliens to the few people who were willing to listen. In her teenage years, she grew excited by the works of the then young and cunning Dr. Edgar Zeal, frequently studying the various textbooks he wrote and closely paying attention to any public appearances he made. She'd frequently write letters to him, hoping to get to meet him in person someday. Occasionally she'd grow more reclusive, waiting to receive a response from him, but the thrill of simply writing all her findings on paper was usually enough to excite her for long periods of time. Dr. Zeal, impressed by her dedication, eventually accepted her to work an apprenticeship at his laboratory, which after about four years, grew into a full-fledged job as his assistant. While occasionally bothered by his large ego and over-zealous behavior, their shared enthusiasm allowed them to become fast friends, and they frequently travel the world, documenting and exchanging new information. Her excitement in Compliens means that often she has spent many late nights in her studies, occasionally leaving her restless. Dr. Loirae is rarely seen in public, but occasionally makes appearances to get younger people excited to learn about Compliens. Dr. Loirae, when not obsessing about Compliens, is usually a little bit of a hopeless romantic, with emphasis on the "hopeless" part, given how flustered she gets when talking to other women. She is exclusively attracted to cute girls, though, her nebulous definition of "cute girls" seems to include any woman of about the same age as her who is even remotely nice to her. Trivia *She was initially designed as a human, but since humans were removed from the Compliverse in 2017, she was redesigned as a Baryta later on. Her initial design was by CattailsWelove, and her redesign was done by CompliensCreator00, based on the Baryta design by Nove NuVonde. Gallery Dr. Loirae 2011.png|2011 design, prior to the removal of humans from Compliverse lore. Category:People Category:Made by CattailsWelove Category:Complinoids Category:Baryta